


The Bad with the Good

by mushembra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Criminal Pursuit, Desperation, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, He is a miserable motherfucker who's overworking himself, His father and boyfriend are very worried, Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, M/M, Omorashi, Or Connor gets his new system's equivalent of a UTI, Public Humiliation, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushembra/pseuds/mushembra
Summary: New technologies and programs always come with a fault, and Connor's new systems were causing him no end of discomfort and inconveniencesIt turns out that there was an error in his coding, and the symptoms were presenting themselves as a UTI (or something similar to that)When Connor decides against having his system deactivated until a patch could be made in an attempt to experience being more human, he at learned he didn't need to go through his alone, not when he had the best father and significant other a guy could ever ask for





	The Bad with the Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharcade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/gifts).



> So since the oh so lovely Sharcade wrote me a lovely gift fic, I decided to give a gift back!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it my dear!

Gavin swore to fucking god if Connor slammed on his bathroom door one more time he was going to have an aneurism. He knew for a  _fact_ he made sure to ask the android if he needed to take a leak before hopping in the shower, and he knew that Connor had, indeed, pissed before he locked the door. Sure, they saw each other naked on a regular basis, but there were some moments that were sacred when he just wanted to be alone with his own thoughts. Showering was one of those times, but Robocop seemed determined to break the door down regardless of all precautions taken.

"Gavin! G-Gavin, please!"

"Connor give me a few fucking minutes! Christ--"

"I can't, I can't! It hurts!"

"FUCKING HELL CONNOR! YOU JUST FUCKING WENT!"

Gavin ripped back the shower curtains with a growl, unlocking the door and yanking it open, a biting remark sitting there on his tongue. But it fizzled out with just how disheveled Connor looked, holding his cock (which he already had pulled out of his work trousers) tightly in his hand. All he could do was stare in a stupor, naked and dripping wet onto the floor, as the android shoved passed him and aimed into the toilet bowl. What was more bizarre than all of this was the fact only a tiny dribble came out of him, and the distress was plain on Connor's face. All anger and frustration quickly fled the detective at the sight, because damn if it didn't hurt. He came up behind his partner, letting a gentle hand stroke over his poor, abused abdomen, and the android's stomach caved in, recoiling away from the touch, no matter how gentle it was.

"It...it w-won't come out. I have to...n-need to--"

"Ssshhh, hey, calm down, ok? We'll call those technicians and get this figured out."

"Gavin please, it hurts. I need to piss but I  _can't! Please, please, please, help me!_ "

Having to hear poor Connor beg for a simple need was absolutely painful. Gavin wrapped his arms gently around the android, being mindful of his bladder and his immense discomfort. He certainly didn't need to add to the pain.The only thing he could do was try to calm poor Connor enough to make the call to the technician. And that's how they learned that the poor thing had his own equivalent of a urinary tract infection and all of it's horrible complications.

"Pft...oh fuck, really?"

Ok, he shouldn't have fucking laughed, but the thought of his own little loveable terminator being able to get 'sick' was a little amusing. Until Gavin saw his sad little puppy face. Yeah, that shut him the hell up. Not a laughing matter, not funny at all.

"So what's the fix?"

"Well, we'd have to make a patch to fix the code. There seems to be some sort of fault in the programming, which is expected with new codes and biocomponent interfacing. It's all still very early testing and development. We can deactivate his new system for now, which would mean of course he'd have to suspend it's use for--"

"No."

Both Gavin and the technician looked up with surprise, and there was a look on Connor's face that made his fucking heart clench.

"I...I understand this will be an inconvenience, but I...want to experience this. I want to experience operating sub-optimally...I want to be sick. It makes me more...m-more..."

"Human...", Gavin helpfully supplied.

It was something he noticed of late about his significant other. Connor's new system and upgrades posed a lot of challenges and inconveniences he otherwise never would have experienced as an android, but the longer he lived as a deviant, the more he wanted to mimic all there was to be a human, the ups and the downs. That's what the look in his eyes meant. Gavin could tell, the thought of just turning off his system because he was sick sounded too much like turning him back into more of a machine. Humans couldn't turn off certain biological functions when they posed a problem due to illness. So Connor didn't want to either.

And thank fucking god that decision was respected. For now, while the patch was being worked on to fix the issue (it would take a few days), the technician had a temporary suspension code set to activate at specific intervals throughout the day to provide pain and illness relief (or more or less a simulation of that), much like medication would. It's usefulness would wear off after a few hours and leave Connor vulnerable to the broken program between periods of it being active, but he had promised Gavin (and his father who was pretty fucking pissed for not being called out to the appointment) that he would be sure to not push himself and to let them know if he needed anything. Easier said than done. That bucket of bolts was never very good at listening.

 

\-----------------

 

"It has to be here..."

"Son, come on, you've been sitting there staring at that screen for an hour straight. Take a fucking break."

Fuck, if Gavin hasn't already said that for the last half hour now. But they were all getting so close to the answer they were looking so desperately for. The latest case has been such a clusterfuck and so high stakes that the entire department was pitching in to work on it. Some monster was crawling the streets of Detroit, hunting for children to trade and force into the recent sex slavery ring that had been uncovered. He was targeting android and human children, showing no remorse, going so far as to simply kill off children that proved too unruly to deal with or threatened the security of their operation. Every officer was feeling the stress, and it was a bad time for Connor to be sick. They needed an officer today of all days who could work through physical fatigue that limited his human fellows. There have been several times the passed two days where the poor bastard found himself leaping from his chair, running frantically to the bathroom when the program to give him a little bit of relief wore off. Then he would be back and forth to the bathroom for the next two hours or so until the program reactivated. He hadn't the slightest fucking clue how Connor hadn't caved and simply had his system deactivated, but he hadn't, and Gavin did all he could to bring him a little bit of comfort despite the stress they were all under. Honestly, he was proud of him for not taking the easy way out.

"Hey, Connor?"

Gavin ran a hand exhaustedly over his face, walking over to the android's desk with on expression of concern twisting his features. It wasn't until he placed a hand on Connor's shoulder that he actually turned to look up at the detective. Fuck if he didn't look so haggard, and if he didn't know any better, it looked like he had bags darkening under his eyes. Could he just sleep under his desk for the both of them? He was positive they both looked they could use about a week's worth of sleep. Hell, everyone in the damn building did.

"You need to take a break, hun. Please..."

Gavin (though PDA was frowned upon, like he gave a fuck) wrapped his arms around Connor from behind, pulling his partner in close to his body. And that body leaned back heavily against him, as if the poor thing were on the verge of just shutting down into standby any second now. He knew Connor, though. His Connor was hard-headed, determined, not willing to give up until he at the very least got just a little bit closer to wrapping up his current case. When all of the humans started heading on home for the day, Hank and Gavin included, Connor would stay behind, even to the detriment of his well-being.

"I'm so close, Gavin...so close...I know there's something I'm just not...mmmnnn…"

Gavin felt the android writhe very suddenly against him, body going stiff with discomfort. And he knew what that meant. Seems he would get his wish for Connor to take a break after all, even if it wasn't in the way that he wanted. He couldn't stand the fact that his poor lover had to suffer like this, even if he was the one to decide to experience this 'illness'. He understood why he had opted to do it, but it didn't lessen the worry knotting up his stomach.

"Gaviiiin, let me up. N-Need to take a leak."

"Yeah, yeah, come on. Lets get you sorted out then go out for some lunch. Bet if we get some air we'll just, fuck, I don't know, have an epiphany or some shit."

Gavin doubted it, but he couldn't stand to see the poor guy sitting at his terminal anymore. They both needed to get out and get a little mental reset. Maybe something would come to mind if they allowed themselves some rest, no matter how brief. No use working their brains around in this same circle.

\------------------

"Fuck, Anderson, which way?!"

"I, I don't...oh fuck..."

"Jeez you geezer, you really need to fucking retire or something."

"Oh fuck you Reed!"

Gavin glanced up and down the street frantically, trying to catch a glance of either their perpetrator, or Connor. After a very long afternoon spent chasing lead connections after connection (and coming very close to the end of their shift with no results to show for it), the android had jumped up to his feet in an excited exclamation, and without waiting for his partner or back up of any sort, he proceeded to rush out of the precinct, sending an address to the phone of every officer currently on duty revealing the location of their target. The stupid bastard was supposed to wait for back up! He may be an android, but he was still vulnerable to injury and being taken down just like everyone else. He wasn't invincible or anything, and this sick fuck was dangerous. Why couldn't Connor just wait?

"Hey, look, I get that you're worried...but the kid can handle himself when the fucker he's after doesn't get the jump on him. Lets just...I'll go this way, you go that way. We'll find them."

Gavin watched after the Lieutenant as he took off at a winded and tired pace, he going in the opposite direction like a bat out of hell. Fuck, fuck, FUCK, where were they? Why couldn't he just wait? He knew Connor wanted to nab this guy almost more than anyone else in the precinct, but his own safety must take priority, especially since there weren't back up units to fall back on any longer. He was just as susceptible to death as any human, and it scared the shit out of the detective just how reckless his lover could be. The nagging hadn't seemed to have changed that any. All he could do was hope the fucker was alright. There would be time later to be angry with him.

\----------------

Wait, wait, wait. He had to wait. He just had to. But the burning urgency demanded Connor's attention. The temporary suspension code must have worn off, which left him running down the street chasing after a monster of a man absolutely bursting to piss. It didn't matter whether he actually had a large amount sitting there in his bladder or not, the faulty coding demanded that his sphincter valve be opened, despite the fact there was no alert warning him of an imminent emergency purge. He felt it coming all the same. He knew what it felt like at this point, knew it from experiencing it so many times now. This had to be the worst situation he's been in by far, though. His liquid was filling his cock and he could feel a dribble or two leak out. He had to apprehend the target, and fast.

"Come on--WATCH OUT! MOVE!"

Connor bobbed and weaved between people and vehicles through the busy streets of Detroit, keeping his sights on his target (or doing his very best to do so anyways). He was gaining, pushing his body to the limit despite his distress, despite the jostling, sloshing pain radiating from his abdomen. He just had to catch up and wait for back up. He just had to. He was not letting this bastard get away this time. And it seems that luck was on his side. Or perhaps it wasn't. He was coming to a busy freeway crossing, and it seems that the man was going for a break through the high speed traffic; traffic Connor has fallen victim to before when chasing an AX400 (Kara, here name was Kara). This time he had his concentration torn in another direction that was demanding more and more of his processing space and quite frankly was interfering with his scenario software. But there was no time. No time for relief, for rest, to piss. He had to get to the perp before he reached the freeway.

Connor couldn't help but take a moment to stop, his target taking his own moment, likely to weigh his very limited and dwindling options. He couldn't help but reach down and grip his cock tightly through his trousers, and they felt damp to the touch, alarmingly so. He hadn't even been aware he was leaking, but he could feel how there was a wetness starting to spread down between his thighs. It wasn't too severe yet, but he could be leaking at full force any moment now; in the middle of the street, in the middle of a case. What a way to represent the finest officers in Detroit.

"C-Connor! Fucking damn it, you...had me and Hank worried SICK!"

Connor glanced behind him briefly to see both Gavin and Hank jogging up, though one was definitely more winded than the other.

"Too old...for this...bullshit..."

"You fucking plastic prick what were you thinking?! You have a death wish, huh?!"

Connor recoiled at the harsh words. He knew they were only said in distress, and his boyfried had every right to be mad after he took off the way that he did. But feeling as embarrassed and vulnerable as he did in his own little personal hell, he couldn't help but allow them to sting a little harder than he would ordinarily allow them to. He could feel hot tears burning in the corners of his eyes, averting his gaze to analyze the landscape before him, trying to force his mind palace to map out a course of action. It was all too jumbled, too much code that was misplaced and misinterpreted. He couldn't function like this. This must be why humans took time off when they were ill.

"Son? Are you--oh fuck."

Connor ripped his hand away from his crotch quickly, dancing about desperately, computing, computing, pissing. He was starting to piss. He was starting to piss right there in front of the two most important people in his life, in the middle of the street, and he just couldn't stop it. He tried to ignore how Gavin's face fell from frustration to concern, tried to ignore the knowing look passed between his partner and father. He took the moment when they were distracted to take off after the perp, trying his best to ignore the wetness starting to rush down his legs.

"YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO RUN!"

Connor urged his legs to pump faster and faster, did his best to spur himself on with every ounce of power he could spare to his legs. But humans were just far too unpredictable. His target made a foolish decision, taking the leap onto the freeway. Unlike Kara, however, his human reflexes and inability to construct the best route led to his demise, a large truck sending the man flying in the air before crumpling in a messy heap of blood and broken limbs, twisted at unnatural angles. But it was the moment that he saw the man flying through the air that he knew he'd failed. He'd failed his mission.

"How...how could I...?"

Connor couldn't help but stare at the mangled body in the road, one hand pressed against his mouth to suppress a sob, his other hand pressed down without thought into his groin as his urine splashed out of him, but there was nothing he could do to salvage any scrap of hi dignity. How could he fail? He hasn't failed since officially being employed by the DPD rather than being a mere consultant working under CyberLife. What would happen to him? He couldn't fail. Failure was intolerable. He just, he couldn't. Not when everything was going so well for him. He had a life he loved, a life he enjoyed, and now all he could do was panic at the prospect of losing it all, as if it all hinged on his usefulness to the DPD. He was too overwhelmed, too exhausted, to vulnerable.

Suddenly Connor was being pulled by his arm behind a concrete pillar for a nearby overpass, and he couldn't help but lash out in his state of emotional turmoil. It wasn't until a pair of familiar arms and the smell of a whiskey stained coat and Old Spice brought a small measure of calm to the android. Because he knew that smell, he knew those arms; they reminded him of home.

"Hey, hey, don't look at it, son. You did everything you could. Fucking bastard didn't want to face the music."

"I couldn't...I couldn't stop him. I was so... _fucking...close..._ now we'll never...w-we won't--"

A sob wormed it's way out of Connor's throat, the poor android pulling at the soaking fabric of his trousers with frustration. Already he could feel his body still demanding an urgent release, despite the fact his stream died down a mere moment ago. He couldn't help the fidgeting, the crying, his face heated, and if he didn't know any better, he swore it must be red with shame. He was practically throwing a tantrum after all. He couldn't help it. He just couldn't help it. Just like he couldn't help how tightly he pressed his hand into his crotch, rubbing frantically in an attempt to dull that horrible sensation.

"Oh Connor...we can't catch all of them. I know this means we gotta fucking look for the rest of his accomplices to dismantle this shit, but how is him running  _you'_ _re_ fault? It's not, kiddo. I promise..."

Connor wanted to say something back to that. He wanted to tell his father that even though he was a deviant, the standard he was set to was still much higher than that of his human colleagues. But he was far too exhausted to fight back. He was in pain, he was wet, and he wanted to go home. He felt his legs go weak, and Hank guided them both gently to the ground. Those arms were his shelter. Those arms held him through so many storms since he's deviated, and the android couldn't be more grateful. He didn't know what he would do without his father to guide him, to care for him and love him. It's likely he would have self-destructed a long time ago.

"There, there, I think you need the next few days off. I'll put your leave paperwork in. And Fowler can fuck off about it. Got me? I bet you'll feel better curled up to the biggest fucking space heater with four paws on this side of Detroit."

Connor couldn't help the small smile tugging to his lips, and honestly, the thought of curling up on Hank's couch tucked up against Sumo's side sounded like heaven. The last thing he wanted to do was continue to carry on like this. He just wanted to rest. He wanted to lay down and just be human, be vulnerable, be ill without all of this self hatred.

"See, there you go. Let me...let  _us_ take care of you."

Connor suddenly felt another hand on his shoulder, and he glanced back to see Gavin with quite the apologetic look on his face, likely regretting his outburst of earlier. But he was willing to give his forgiveness freely, and he showed as much by pulling the detective down to his level, embracing him tightly, face hiding in the nape of his neck.

"Gavin I'm...sorry. For taking off and...not taking care of myself like I ought to. I think...I'll take you up on that movie marathon you suggested."

"Sounds like a plan, hun. Here that, Hank? Movie marathon camping at your place!"

"Hey! Why does it have to be my place you little punk?"

Connor allowed Gavin to help him to his feet, and looking between the two men that loved him in two very different yet very profound ways, he couldn't help but allow the tears to spill as a smile stretched across his tired face. Being human had it's perks, and it also had it's downside. But he was really starting to see if you experienced being a human with people you loved and who loved you, even the bad really wasn't all that bad, and he wouldn't give it up for all the money in the world.


End file.
